Yugioh! DE - Episode 085
Dark Side of HERO I Synopsis The second quarterfinal is a duel between two Fusion Users. Summary On-Court Interview Clarissa has her on-court interview following her quarterfinal victory over Israel Kendrick. Clarissa admits she is a very stubborn duelist who tries to find an infinite number of ways to make the same tactic work, but having an alternate tactic, such as "Inferno Fire Blast", is always key for a good duelist. When mentioning Clarissa's Ritual Summon, Clarissa admits "Paladin of Dark Dragons" is a card she kept stored in her side Deck, but to win these final rounds all duelists need to show tactics that no one has seen so far. She says it turned out to be her key to victory. After the interview, Clarissa is met with stadium applause. She collects her belongings and leaves to later have her post-duel interview. Once she leaves, there is an hour-long intermission, and Felix and Henry must leave to be ready for their quarterfinal encounter. Intermission Marlon and Maya are thrilled by Clarissa's match and use the intermission to talk about it. Cameron mentions to Shy that Maya has not had a friend around who is as enthused about dueling as she is. Shy and Cameron go to stretch their legs for the hour. Since the line is long, Cameron offers to buy Shy snacks before the second quarterfinal begins while she gets to walk around a little. Once Shy is alone, Cole approaches her, and Shy makes it known she can feel his malcontent, using that word specifically. She says Cameron can feel it too. Cole says it's because he allowed it. Cole boasts he has much more advanced control over his abilities than Cameron does. Cole can tell by one look of Cameron that he does not use his powers; he correctly guesses that Cameron suspends his emotions for the sake of control when its emotions that make their powers stronger. So long as Cameron has no control of the signal he emits, Cole can he can bend the rules on his receiving end as much as she likes. Shy then asks why Cole needed to grip Cameron's shoulder to calm himself, saying that he told him about his desire to be near Cameron is just as powerful as hers. She argues that because Cole is so powerful, he needs the connection even more. Shy's analysis strikes a nerve with Cole, who says that for someone who came to him and said they should be friends, she is deeply upsetting him. Shy says that Cole approached her, and she said nothing about being friends, just civil and not at each others throats. Cole is disappointed, saying Shy has to be one or the other: an enemy or a friend. He offers a third option, "ally" as "friends" are boring. Cole says he as one friend who never wants to fight and it's a stipulation he actually agreed to. Shy is confused if Cole fights his allies or friends. Cole believes Shy is as intuitive and practical as she lets on. As he has been told, it is a key attribute of the Ice Barrier and one that makes her a perfect reflection of them. He guesses she's already figured that he does not care to be around anyone who is not his equal. Cole says the X-Saber do not view the Ice Barrier as equals; they view the Ice Barrier as boring tacticians. Cole says he'd be inclined to agree but he'd never met the Ice Barrier, only their envoy: Shy. He repeats what Shy said to him: that they are not their Duel Spirits, so in many ways they are in control and they choose how they interact. Shy asks again if Cole fights his friends or allies. Cole asks what are friends or allies if they cannot share blood on the battlefield with each other. The best way to do that is share against each other. Cole says he does not want weak allies. Shy asks a third time, and Cole says she is stubborn as Cameron suggests. He then says that he cuts up his allies just as he does his enemies. Difference is his enemies fall and die. His allies get back up, cut him back, and enjoy the absolute thrill of battle. Cole inches towards Shy and stares her down. He asks her if she has the strength to cut him or will she just fall and die. In an instant, Cole suffers a massive headache and feels suffocated, expressed through tight coughs. He gathers himself and begins to laugh. Shy looks behind Cole and sees Cameron holding a tray of snacks. His eyes are aglow, and though he seems calm, Cameron emits rage. Cole says Cameron must always around the corner when Shy is involved. He is amused that anger allows Cameron to control his abilities and access greater use of them. Cameron "withdraws" his eyes and Cole is allowed to regain his composure. He asks Shy if she's done talking to Cole. He says he wants to get back to their seats before it gets too crowded. Shy says she is and leaves with him to return to the stadium. In the seats, Cameron hands Shy some of the snacks she asked for. Shy asks Cameron if he's okay. Cameron simply looks confused and asks why he would not be. Shy offers "no reason" and eats some candy. She then thinks to the moment she saw Cameron use his powers to stop Cole. Shy says she and Cameron connected, so even if she cannot feel his emotions as he does hers, she can at least see his aura on some level. Shy says it was only for a short moment but is overwhelming and dominant as Cole could feel as he struggled to breathe but it was also pitch-black. The Second Quarterfinal The stadium becomes filled with people once more, and the lights dim. Felix and Henry are soon announced, and they are met with applause as they walk onto the dueling grounds. Henry wins the coin toss and elects to go second, and the duel begins. Felix opens by taking a risk with only one set monster and no other defense. Henry activates Continuous Spell: “Toy Vendor”, which he uses to Special Summon "Fluffal Dog", which the children love, and strategically thin his Deck. Henry has Felix's set monster destroyed. It is revealed to be "Phantom Magician", so Felix can Special Summon "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" and draw two cards to this his Deck as well. Henry has his second monster, "Fluffal Leo" destroy "Bubbleman" and sets one card to end his turn. All the kids in audience are similarly thrilled when Felix summons more "Elemental HERO" monsters. He summons "Stratos" then Fusion Summons "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant". Felix delivers the first damage and sets 2 cards. However Henry manages to retrieve his "Fluffal Dog" and develops a combination loop with "Toy Vendor", "Fluffal Dog", and "Edge Imp Sabres" to thin his Deck and provide constant Fusion Material. He Fusion Summons "Frightfur Kraken" whose effect would send "Thunder Giant" to the GY. Felix activates "De-Fusion" and has "Thunder Giant" de-fused instead of "Kraken", confusing Marlon. Maya reasons that Felix's does not know all of the cards in Felix's hand. Fusion Users often carry more then one copy of "Polymerization" and many means of retrieving that card for later use. Henry could easily resummon "Kraken" and still enjoy free attacks or re-use its effect. Marlon also notes Henry has yet to Normal Summon. Felix had to make the best decision out of all bad options. Felix's decision ultimately minimizes the damage took from Henry's set of attacks. Henry did not bother to Normal Summon, but after the attacks, Henry Special Summons "Fluffal Sheep" then "Edge Imp Sabres" from his GY. Marlon believes Henry could have done more with his turn to which Maya refers Marlon to Felix's facedown. Maya says one facedown could change anything in a duel and Henry could not afford to be reckless even if he had the means to to be. Felix draws and activates "Dark Calling", which he explains is a Fusion Spell that allows him to banish Fusion Materials from his hand or GY. Felix banishes "Clayman" and "Sparkman" to Fusion Summon "Evil HERO Lightning Golem" in Attack Position. Featured Duel: Felix Jenkins vs. Henry Jacobs Turn 1: Felix Felix sets a monster. Turn 2: Henry Henry activates Continuous Spell: “Toy Vendor”. He activates its first effect to discard a card then draw a card. If it is a “Fluffal” monster, he can then Special Summon it. Henry draws “Fluffal Dog” (1700/1000), which he Special Summons in Attack Position. Upon Special Summon from the hand, the effect of “Fluffal Dog” allows Henry to add a “Fluffal” monster to his hand from his Deck. He chooses “Fluffal Leo” (1600/1200), which he then Normal Summons. “Dog” destroys Felix's set monster, revealed to be “Phantom Magician” (600/700). Since “Phantom Magician” ws destroyed by battle, its effect activates to allow Felix to Special Summons an "Elemental HERO" monster from his Deck with 1000 or less ATK. Henry Special Summons “Elemental HERO Bubbleman” (800/1200) in Defense Position. Since “Bubbleman” was summoned while being the only card Felix controls, Felix is allowed to draw two cards. “Leo” attacks “Bubbleman” and gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase ("Leo": 1600 > 2100/1200). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of “Leo” expires. Henry sets a card. Turn 3: Felix Felix Normal Summons “Elemental HERO Stratos” (1800/300). Felix activates the first effect of “Stratos” upon its Normal Summon. He adds “Elemental HERO Sparkman” to his hand from his Deck. Felix activates “Polymerization” discarding “Sparkman” and “Clayman” to Fusion Summon “Thunder Giant” (2400/1500) in Attack Position. “Thunder Giant” attacks and destroys “Dog” (Henry 4000 > 3300). Henry activates “Fluffal Crane” to add “Dog” to his hand from his GY then draw a card. “Stratos” attacks and destroys “Leo” (Henry 3300 > 3100). Felix sets 2 cards. Turn 4: Henry Henry activates “Edge Imp Sabres” (1200/800) in his GY. He Special Summons it in Defense Position by placing one card in his hand at the top of his Deck. Henry activates the first effect of “Toy Vendor”. He discards a card then draws “Dog” which he then Special Summons in Attack Position. He then adds “Fluffal Bear” to his hand from his Deck. Henry activates “Polymerization” to send “Bear” in his hand and “Sabres” on the field to the GY and Fusion Summon “Frightfur Kraken” (2200/3000) in Attack Position. Henry activates the first effect of “Kraken” to send “Thunder Giant” to the GY but cannot attack directly this turn. Felix activates “De-Fusion” to return “Thunder Giant” to his Extra Deck then Special Summons its Fusion Materials in Defense Position. “Kraken” attacks and destroys “Stratos” (Felix 4000 > 3600) and “Clayman”. “Dog” attacks and destroys “Sparkman”. At the end of the Battle Phase, “Kraken” switches itself to Defense Position. Since Henry controls a "Fluffal" monster, he Special Summons “Fluffal Sheep” (400/800) from his hand in Defense Position and returns “Dog” to his hand. Upon Special Summon with this effect, “Sheep” then allows Henry to Special Summon “Edge Imp Sabres” from his GY in Defense Position. Turn 5: Felix Felix activates “Dark Calling”, banishing "Sparkman" and "Clayman" from his GY to Fusion Summon “Evil HERO Lightning Golem” (2400/1500) in Attack Position. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels